1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to the image forming apparatus capable of using a paper media as an output medium of information and including an outputting part for outputting other information and another medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, since a copier has been improved to process digitalized information, the copier is being evolved as a digital copier, an MFP (Multi-Function Printer, or Multi-Function Peripheral), or a like, which includes a scanner function, a fax function, a printer function, and a like in addition to a function performing as a copier (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-202870). Upon the technology evolution of the copier, the digital copier and the MFP are introduced as network machines in a computer network. As a result, information processed in network machines is passed through the computer network as digital data. Moreover, the copier has improved to include a filing function for storing a large amount of document data with characteristics of the electronic data as described above (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2002-027192).
By evolutions of computers or network systems, any data can be utilized as electronic data. On the other hand, since conventional paper documents are easily read and have a pleasant feel, a demand of the paper documents has not been reduced. Moreover, in this current technical era, data are generally sent and received through a network. For example, in the MFP, information read by a scanner can not only be output on a paper sheet but also be received by electric mail (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Application No. 2003-337682).
Disadvantageously, in the network, information to be sent and received is invisibly delivered, and it is ambiguous as to whether or not the information is surely delivered to a right destination.